


Crystal Cards, New School Day and Encounter with Lim Sul-to

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Crystal Cards, New School Day and Encounter with Lim Sul-to

Lo-man later learned from Cero that the crystal-clear cards with glitters with different figures inset are called Crystal Cards. These cards were created by the greatest French magician Hugo Kleaux. Cero also warned that Lo-man really need to find them all back before they wreak havoc on this world.  
It’s finally the first day of the new semester. Lo-man goes to school dressed in her neat, girly uniform and entered the classroom. The teacher welcomed her and let her introduce herself to the class.  
“This is our new transfer student, Kim Lo-man.” The teach said.  
“Hi, everyone.” Kim Lo-man waves at the class, “My name is Kim Lo-man. I’ll study with you guys for the rest of senior year. Please care for me.” Then she bowed.  
It’s lunch break. All the students files into the cafeteria to take a seat and start taking lunch. As lunch is passed out, the students put their stuff away. Suddenly, Lo-man heard a bunch of girls standing at the door cheering for something. Lo-man looks to the door and find them welcoming her annoying brother. “Woo! He’s so handsome!” The girls drooled, although Lo-man find it somewhat unbelievable that someone like her brother Bae-jung would be deemed handsome.  
While pouting her mouth at the thought, the girl sitting next to her nudges Lo-man with her elbow, pointing her chin to another guy standing next to her annoying brother: “Hey, look! It’s the other handsome guy who’s more welcomed here by girls.” She looks at Lo-man and said.  
Lo-man looks at the tall guy standing next to her brother, and feels immediately smitten by his handsome smile and suave manners. How can there be such a good looking guy in the whole of Korea?  
While lost in her thought for that guy, the teach clears her throat: “Everyone go get seated.” She turns to her brother and the other guy, and looks at them sternly: “Kim Bae-jung, Lim Sul-to, you two go to your lunch.”  
“Lim Sul-to,” Lo-man repeated that name in her head as she pokes her spoon in the white rice bowl, “So his name is Lim Sul-to, huh?!”  
Later in class…….  
When she finished her lunch, Kim Lo-man goes back to the classroom to take a nap. A few minutes after she closes her eyes, she heard footsteps approaching the classroom. Lo-man lifts her head and sees a tall figure standing by her table. She raises her head and is surprised to see Lim Sul-to standing there, looking at her.  
Lo-man stands up quickly out of surprise, but Sul-to just smiles at her. “I heard you are the new transfer student here.”  
“Yes.” Lo-man looked away and blushed.  
“Don’t be shy.” He said gently. “If my intuition is right, you must be Bae-jung’s younger sister.”  
“Yes,” Lo-man nodded, still blushing. She rolls up her eyeballs to look at his face: “How do you know that?”  
He smiled: “He give me a description of the girl who had come to Busan recently to live with him. And based on his description, I know it’s you.”  
There’s a brief silence, then Lo-man continued: “He’s somewhat annoying from the first day I met him.”  
“Maybe you don’t know him that well yet.” Sul-to smiled, his hands still in his pant pockets. “He has his caring side too.”  
Lo-man pouts her mouth is disagreement. Sul-to smiles at her and said: “I’d better get going. Your brother will be wondering where I’ve been.” As he turns and walk towards the door, he halted and turn to Lo-man again: “By the way, do you mind if I call you ‘sis’? I live with my grandparents and they are on vacation a lot. I’m kind of lonely at home. I wonder if it’s okay to treat you as my younger sister.”  
Lo-man is stunned at his words at first, then she quickly smiles: “Yeah, of course.” Sul-to smile back at her.  
As he leaves the classroom, Lo-man felt a warmth in her heart that she had never felt before.


End file.
